


Boys Like They're Girls, Girls Like They're Boys

by ciaan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Pegging, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess + Sam + a feeldoe = pegging. Written August 2008 for the kink_bingo prompt of object penetration (toys - not worn under clothes).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Like They're Girls, Girls Like They're Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by beckaandzac.

Jess is so ready to finally try this. It only took a couple enhanced blowjobs, and showing him that she liked it, to get Sam to agree. She's spent the past, oooh, good long while, getting him ready, leaving him hard and panting and sweaty and stretched out.

He curls in, nuzzles at her hipbone and licks his way up the purple length of the dildo, then opens his mouth and swallows it down. His eyes are closed, his lips wide around… around her cock, wow. She can actually see it, what he's doing, not like when he eats her out, the wet sheen of saliva as he draws back, his cheeks hollowing out. That's why guys think it's hot, because it is, so different from watching it happen to someone else, so different from doing it herself. He opens his eyes and looks up at her, through his eyelashes, through the sticky bangs falling in his face, and he's grinning. Then she can see him bite down, feels the slight quiver of the dildo inside her. "You are bad," she whispers. "Bad boy, bad form."

"Yeah, and what are you gonna do about it?" His tone is teasing, insouciant.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll be sore for a week." The words are rough in her throat, and Sam shivers. He rolls over on his hands and knees, head dropped down, ass up in the air toward her.

"Better get started then, or I might think you're all talk."

Jess rolls a condom on, then squirts herself another handful of lube and slicks it up along her cock, covers her fingers in it as she moves in behind him. She rubs two fingers across Sam's hole, slides them back inside the tight ring of muscle, into the heat of him, stroking over his prostate, feeling him relax around her. Holding her cock in her other hand, she nudges the head of it forward, stretching her fingers apart and slipping it in between them. Sam exhales loudly as Jess removes her fingers and pushes her cock slowly into him.

"You good?" She smoothes her hand down his back.

"Mmm hmm," he mumbles. Jess grips at the front of his thighs, her thumbs just brushing his balls, the base of his dick. She shifts her legs closer together, clenching down on the dildo inside her, pressing her hips forward until they rest up against the hard curves of Sam's ass.

She tries pulling back and thrusting forward, an unfamiliar motion, different from the pelvic roll when she's being fucked. She tries this a few times, not quite sure where she's aiming, and he starts rocking slightly, pushing back at her. After a moment he moans and lowers his shoulders, resting his head on his crossed arms, so that she can see most of his profile, his eyes closed again, mouth dropped open. That pulls his ass forward away from her, and Jess spreads her legs to balance better, reaching down and pressing a hand under the dildo. This time when she thrusts forward harder it rubs against her clit, making her thighs shake. Jess strokes Sam's dick, the lube still coating her fingers, but stops after a moment because she can't concentrate on that and the thrusting at the same time, not right now. She settles for wrapping her hand firmly around the base.

Sam's moving faster now, and his question comes out as a gasp. "What happened to me being sore for a week?" Jess can see his muscles flexing as his back arches and dips rhythmically, see his shoulderblades pushing against the skin, his vertebrae poking and rounding, the beads of sweat dripping down between them. He's clearly enjoying this, and the sight is incredibly hot, makes her tremble around the dildo.

She wishes she could feel it more, claim the insides of his most intimate parts with her own. She remembers what he feels like around her fingers, hot and tight, the delicate roughness, imagines what that would be like around her sensitive cock. She leans forward, her hair falling in a curtain over his back, and thrusts harder. The dildo moves inside her dully, pressing against her clit sometimes, an uneven stimulation that leaves her frustrated and groaning, taking it out by pushing Sam forward even further, off balance. She releases his dick and braces her hand on the mattress, gravity helping her now as her hips cant downward. Sam reaches his arms out, palms flat against the wall at the head of the bed, holding himself in place against her rough advance.

His breathing is harsh, matching her own, and he moans when she presses her breasts against his back, her nipples tight, the rub of his skin against them shivering through her. Her arms and legs are shaking, and Jess just keeps thrusting, rocking her hips almost mindlessly now, biting at his shoulder.

"Fuck, Jess, fuck," he grunts, and lets go of the wall with his right hand to jack his own dick.

"That's right," she hisses against his sweat-salty back. "You're taking my cock and you're liking it. So come on, come on. Come with my cock up your tight little ass." She fucks forward as hard as she can, slamming her hips into his. Sam jerks and twists under her, and she stares down at his scrunched face, listens to the familiar low growl that trails off into a new high whine as she thrusts again and he collapses to the bed, his knees sliding back and knocking her down onto him.

For a moment Jess lies there feeling accomplished, examining the flush on his face, then she slowly pulls her cock out, and Sam sighs and opens his eyes. She reaches under him, finds his hand on his softening dick, catches some of his come on her fingers. Sliding those fingers back inside his ass she can feel how he's fucked out and loosened, slick and easy. He shudders around her. She wants to finger-fuck him more some other time, feel him climax around her hand just from that. She drags herself away, smearing a white mark of come across his hole, liking the way it looks.

"There," she nods. "Did I give it to you good, you slutty, naughty boy?"

"You did." His voice is worn, tired. Sitting back, Jess reaches down to remove the dildo, but Sam rolls over and grabs her wrist, shaking his head. "Not yet," he says. He moves forward, wincing slightly, and kisses her. Jess falls into the kiss, soft and sweet as it is, and Sam rests her down gently on the mattress. She wraps her arms around his neck, nipping at his lower lip, her blood throbbing, full of need, probably as wet as a fountain. Sam makes his way down to her breasts, kissing between them, sucking at her nipples, making her rock her hips, feeling the cock nudge against his side. He reaches down and peels the condom off it.

One hand presses on the flat bottom of the dildo, gently moving it inside her, and the other thumb presses her clit, circling around it, as Sam leans down and sucks her cock. Jess tangles her fingers in his hair and his hazel eyes stare intensely into hers. She watches his head move up and down, cock disappearing and reappearing between his spit-shined lips in time with the pressure on her clit. He rides with it when she thrusts up into his mouth. His thumb flicks in a faster circle, and the sensation and the sight carry her over the edge, all her muscles trembling and shaking as she throws her head back and comes hard.

Sam spends a moment kissing her stomach, then hoists her thigh up, her foot on his shoulder, and suddenly pulls the dildo out, leaving her gasping in release and shock. He rubs her wetness around with his palm, grinning up at her wickedly. "This might take a while," he purrs, and thrusts his tongue inside her. Jess stretches her arms out and prepares to enjoy it.


End file.
